Game On
by Aloehisja
Summary: A mysterious box ends up on team RWBY's doorstep one day holding a fighting game of them and their friends. Curious they play the game to see how their characters are. Includes unlockable characters and DLCs.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

 **AN: Aloehisja here bringing a story (sorta.) After playing Tekken and Injustice, and getting inspired by the story and special character interactions I wanted to share my own ideas. It's also a spoof of the RWBY characters looking at their game characters. One character for each chapter – maybe even some DLC characters from stories.**

 **Characters 1:** Ruby and Weiss

Team RWBY and JNPR were sitting on a couch as Ruby held the game controller in her hand. Currently they were looking at a fighting game based on them called RWBY: The Color Tournament. The game just found the box at their doorstep one day and after looking it over, they found it legit.

"Don't skip the intro." Weiss huffed, wanting to see the special opening for the game. Her partner could be so impatient sometimes.

"We can watch it later." The reaper said, going straight to the story mode. Scrolling through the characters, she 'oo'ed at seeing all her friends in the game along with other students. "Let's see my story."

 **Narrator:** _Ruby Rose. A huntress in training with silver eyes. After attending two years early into Beacon, she was made leader of her team despite her age. Even though she has done so much, she is still doubted for being younger. Hearing of the Color Tournament, an event where only the best fighters enter, she entered to prove once and for all that she deserves to be seen as an equal._

"Do people really think that?" Jaune asked, looking at Ruby in concern.

"Pfft! Don't be silly Jaune. It's just a game." She replied with a sheepish grin. The way she brushed it off though was a bit concerning.

As the first battle started with Ruby facing against Russell Thrush, she pause the game to see her move list.

 **Speed Dash**

 **3 hit twirl**

 **Crescent Swing**

 **Silver Streak**

 **Crimson Bullet**

 **Red Reaper (Super Combo)**

 **Red Like Roses (Rage Art)**

"Aww yeah." Ruby whooped, seeing all her moves and some long combos to juggle enemies. Unpausing the game, she started fiddling with her character to see how good she was. "I'm awesome!"

One thing to note though was that Ruby's character had a large reach with Crescent Rose taking up 75% of the area. For the first three characters, she only had to spam Red Bullet and do a long swing to win the fight. As the fourth fight came underway, the others leaned in when they saw it was Yang fighting now.

"Up top for the gal in yellow!" Yang cheered for her character, looking her character over. "Is it me or is my bust bigger in there?"

Besides a bigger bust, the others noticed the jiggle effects were more pronounced on Yang than Ruby.

 **Yang:** Hey Rubes. Didn't think to see you here.

 **Ruby:** This is awkward. Don't go easy on me just because you're my sister!

 **Yang:** Aww Ruby. (Cracking her knuckles, she narrowed her eyes) I never hold back.

"Go me!" Yang cheered, seeing how awesome her character was.

 **One cheap and spammy win later**

"Come on, me!" Yang yelled at the screen. It was embarrassing to see her character lose to the same hit over and over.

Giggling at her win, Ruby continued on to fight. She ran into Ren and Pyrrha in the game, but there were no special interactions. The two frowned seeing Ruby cheap shot their characters too like she did with Yang. There was something embarrassing seeing the AI not responded correctly.

 **Face your rival**

Weiss perked up to see her character load up.

"This should be interesting." The heiress muttered, paying attention to her features. Touching her scar, she marveled at how well they got all the details.

 **Weiss:** I see you've made it this far.

 **Ruby:** Come on bestie. You know I'm great.

 **Weiss:** No. Anyways, don't expect this to be an easy match. I fully intend on winning.

"I don't sound like that!" Weiss said, disgusted with how her character talked. Looking at the others, she frowned seeing them not meeting her gaze.

 **Another cheap win later**

"Are you seriously going to spam the same move for all these fights?" Ren snapped in mild annoyance, the serious gamer in him getting triggered. If one were to bring fries, they only needed to give it to him for was salty.

Ignoring him, Ruby waited for the next fight to start up.

 **Special match**

By now, everyone was just waiting to see who it was. It could be Jaune or maybe Blake as the special fight. Ruby was surprised though when it was Penny.

 **Penny:** Salutations! (wave to the crowd)

 **Ruby:** Penny, ohmygosh! It's great seeing you here.

 **Penny:** Ruby! (Proceeded to glomp Ruby)

 **Ruby:** Why? (in pain)

The others giggled at the enthusiastic and adorable display. The match didn't last long like the rest as Ruby cheapshotted, but she was in it mostly to see who the final boss was. The others knew it was coming, but something was bugging Ren the whole time.

 **Boss fight**

The final boss for Ruby was Qrow, who was leaning on his blade like a badass.

 **Qrow:** Looks like you made it squirt. When I heard you were fighting, I thought I'd meet you at the end to see how good you've gotten.

 **Ruby:** I've made it this far. No offense Uncle Qrow, but nothing's going to stop me now.

 **Qrow:** Hehe. Aww kid. (He points his weapon at her) Looks like you've ran into some bad luck.

This time, Ruby's cheap shots weren't working so well since Qrow could do the same thing as Ruby only faster and with more damage. It was still an even fight until Ruby's health dropped down into the red where rage activated. Just as the reaper was about to give up, Ren snatched the control out of her hand and inputted the command for Rage Art.

 **Ruby:** Prepare yourself!

Striking a heroic pose, Ruby absorbs the hit from Qrow and dashes forward to hit him with her scythe. Kicking him high into the air, she twirls upward in a spiral of rose petals hits Qrow back down into the floor with rose petals flying.

 **Great!**

"I won!" Ruby cheered, watching her character bow in victory.

 **Narrator:** _Winning the tournament. Ruby was finally recognized among her peers as a proper warrior. Along with the respect she gained, the prize money of ten thousand Lien was handed over to her._

" _I'm going to use this just nicely." She said with a mad grin._

 _ **Ruby is seen at a table with welding goggled on and tons of metal around her. She's sweating while tinkering with the unknown item.**_

" _ **What are you up to Ruby?" Blake asked, walking into the room with the others.**_

 _ **Turning around, Ruby holds up a Crescent Rose with a plasma cutter for the blade glowing red. "Now this is something to show I'm serious."**_

 _ **END**_

Gaping at the ending, Ruby looked at her character's new weapon.

"Ohmygosh that is so cool!" She squealed, imagining what it would be like to have a plasma cutter scythe. "Never before have I needed something so badly until now."

"Here's why it was so easy." Ren said, checking the difficulty settings. Ruby was fighting on very easy the whole time. No wonder she was winning so easy. All those matches were baby level.

"…I thought I was just a genius gamer." She pouted, getting a head rub from her older sister.

No Ruby. Genius gamers don't use cheap moves to win.

 **Get ready for the battle of your life!**

Now that the controller was in Ren's hand, he was going to play the game as it should have been played on expert mode. Watching Ruby spam her way to victory was an insult to his eyes. While a part of him wanted to pick his character, catching a glimpse of Weiss' style got him curious.

 **Weiss Schnee**

 **Narrator:** _Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, Weiss Schnee had it all. During her time in Beacon, she felt as though her potential was not being realized._

" _There are so very few to challenge me here both academically and in combat." She sighed._

 _Hearing of the Color Tournament, she readied her dust and her weaponry to see if there was any who could give her a proper duel._

"I sound like a fight crazy lunatic here." The real Weiss said with disgust. "Why would I not be satisfied being at the top of everything?"

"Life becomes extremely boring with no challenge." Pyrrha replied from experience.

During the fight, Ren experimented with Weiss' combos and found she was good for trap setting and quick executions. Her light attacks were good for openings while her glyphs varied. Opening up her attack list, he saw the different glyph commands.

 **Time Dilate**

 **Forward Glyph**

 **Jump Glyph**

 **Deflect**

 **Parry**

 **Back Glyph**

 **Freeze Glyph**

 **Flame Swipe**

 **Blizzard (Super Combo)**

 **Mirror Mirror (Rage Art)**

"She has way more moves than me." Ruby pouted, her partner's list.

Using all the moves in each fight, Ren was impressed how versatile Weiss was. She was slow in running to her opponent, but the glyphs made it easy to evade, block, and close the distance while attacking. After the four fights were done, it was time for the special fight.

 **Jaune:** Hey Weiss. Didn't expect to see you here.

 **Weiss:** How is it that a dunce like you managed to get this far?

 **Jaune:** I-I've improved! No hard feelings, right?

 **Weiss:** Let's just get this over with.

"Do I really sound like that?" Jaune asked, conscious of his voice. He always thought he had a deeper voice than that.

During the fight, Ren was surprised how well Jaune's character could fight. He was slow, but the damage he gave was worth about three of Weiss' heavy blows. His health was high too since what would usually augment an eighth of the others health only did a tenth. Jaune's character was literally a tank. It even had time-based counters that whittled Weiss' health to the red.

"Beat him down!" Weiss told her character, not wanting to lose to Jaune.

Getting a suspicious feeling, Ren waited for Jaune to pull a counter shield and used his rage drive. His suspicions were true as the hit connected! Rage Art countered counters.

 **Weiss:** Have at you!

Thrusting her weapon an pushing Jaune back, a dome of glyphs surrounded Jaune as Weiss propelled from each one to slice at him. Once the rage art finished, Jaune was down to the same health as Weiss. Rushing forward, Weiss stabbed at Jaune while he was down.

 **Great**

"That was close." Weiss wiped her forehead, thinking she would have lost. She ignored the feeling of the others staring at her as Ren continued to play.

Going through the other matches, Ren was doing Weiss' character justice with how he controlled the field. As it got to the rival fight, they were surprised to see Pyrrha.

"I'm not your rival?" Ruby pouted to her partner, feeling betrayed.

"Pyrrha _is_ on a more relatable level to me than you." Weiss said, feeling sweat trickle down her body with how intense Ruby was glaring at her. "…At least I'm your …hrgh! …Bestie."

It took all he will power to utter that last word. At least it got Ruby to stop glaring at her – but now she got a hug that was unwarranted.

 **Pyrrha:** Oh, hello Weiss. It's nice to meet you here.

 **Weiss:** Pyrrha. Finally someone worth challenging. It's no surprise to find you here. Let's make this match a great experience.

 **Pyrrha:** May the best fighter win.

Ren was definitely on the edge of his seat fighting Pyrrha on expert mode. Unlike Ruby's fight, the AI responded to his moves quickly and used quick blows to disrupt his set ups and juggles. This was what real gaming was! This was how fighting games should be played! Once Weiss and Pyrrha were both one hit away from losing, Ren charged in with a thrust while Pyrrha was going to end with a fly kick. When the slow motion started, with baited breath Ren raised a fist in the air when Weiss connected first.

 **Great**

Getting a pat on the shoulder from Nora and Jaune, Ren shook his hands to loosen them up for the boss fight.

Standing in the ring was Winter Schnee with arms crossed and a cold air blowing around her.

 **Weiss:** Winter? What are you doing here?

 **Winter:** I received your letter of not getting few challenges in Beacon. I feared you may have gone soft and sloppy, so I'm here to make sure you're at your peak.

 **Weiss:** Me being here means I'm obviously still at my peak.

 **Winter:** No. (She raises her weapon) It means you've only faced easy opponents.

"I think I need to step outside." Weiss said, walking out of the room seeing her sister in the game. Even Winter's character was as strict and demanding as the real one.

The fight was stupidly insane to Ren. It was like fighting a mirror copy that was faster, stronger, and had the same moveset with minor changes. By now, Ren wasn't even blinking as the whole screen was being covered in glyphs.

"Just spam freeze glyphs and stand in front of them." Ruby advised, seeing an easy way to win.

No! Ren was not a spammer! He was going to win this with real skill. When Winter used a freeze glyph to trap him three times in a row, he conceded to get her back with the same and use the combos to get her health into the red. Once both were in the red, Ren activated rage art the same time Winter did.

Seeing Winter's attack about to hit first he was going to admit defeat when a freeze glyph he forgot about sprung up in front of Winter and cancelled her attack. After Weiss' hit connected, the animation for the rage art started and Ren won. By sheer luck, he won.

By the time Weiss walked back in, she only got the sight of Weiss walking away from a downed Winter. She was utterly stunned.

 **Narrator:** _Defeating her sister, Weiss contemplated on her troubles. While the people in the tournament were a challenge, there was something missing from the victory. While the money she won was grand, it wasn't enough._

" _Perhaps I'm finding too much expectations in the larger things in life." She said. "Maybe I should look on the simpler things."_

 _ **Weiss was currently in a fine restaurant enjoying her exquisite lunch by the balcony. Sitting across her was Neptune. Giggling at his smirk to her, she raised her glass and took a sip only to have the glass shot.**_

 _ **Turning to the source, she saw a bunch of crooks trying to terrorize the people inside. Scowling, the heiress got up and marched over to them with hands on her hips.**_

" _ **Excuse me." She said with eyes showing irritation. "You're ruining my date."**_

 _ **Looking at each other, the goons laughed at the girl four heads shorter than them acting so tough. Not liking being laughed at, Weiss snapped her fingers and the boy tossed her Myrtenaster. With a simple wave, the goons were shot out of the restaurant and Weiss was walking back to enjoy her date.**_

" _ **I'm sorry about that." She said with a serene smile. "You were saying?"**_

Weiss was blushing at her character ending while the others tried to decide who was going to go next. Thankfully for her, her friends were more preoccupied with Ren and Yang fighting for the game controller.

 **END**

 **AN: And that's that. Hope you guys enjoyed this new one and hope you're looking forward to the DLC characters. Before any reviews come in on requests here's a line up of some I've decided:**

 **Plus J Yang – Yang with short hair and using the thunderclap**

 **Plus J Jaune – Using Luminight and hand to hand**

 **Hentacle – Couer Sempai!**

 **Dragon Faunus Yang – From Zodiacs (I think)**

 **Symbiote RWBY – from Jitterwhack's Unthinkable Growth**

 **Edgelord Blake – Blake with Adam's sword**

 **Servant JNPR – Saber Jaune, Lancer Pyrrha, Assassin Ren, Rider Nora.**

 **Servant RWY– Archer Ruby EMIYA, Caster Weiss, Berserker Yang**

 **Silver Ren – imyoshi's Lie Ren**

 **Silver Nora – shock absorber**

 **Silver Pyrrha – using blood weapons**

 **Grimm Pyrrha – We all knew she'd be in here**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

 **AN: Not much to say now. Just enjoy the story. Feel like recommending a DLC, leave it in the reviews.**

 **Characters 2:** Yang and Blake

"Now it's time for you all to see my mad gaming skills." Yang smirked after getting the controller from Ren. Glancing to the side, her smirk grew seeing the ninja laying back while waiting his turn.

 **Get Ready For the Fight of Your Life**

Hovering over her own character, she noticed there were optional costumes to choose from.

"Check it out." She pointed to her costume panels. "I've got three optional clothes."

There was her regular outfit, the one she wore the night they fought Roman, and for some reason another outfit with a metal arm. "That's weird."

Picking her regular outfit, she waited for her story to come up.

 **Narrator:** _Yang Xiao Long is the daughter of Taiyang and Raven Branwen. When tough times came after Raven left her and her dad, the brawler took it upon herself to try and find her and get some answers. Hearing of a black haired woman with red eyes entering the Color Tournament, she was quick to add her name into the roster._

" _Might be a long shot, but it's worth looking at." She muttered, readying herself._

"…That's a little personal." The brawler muttered, not letting it get to her.

Still, she wondered if the game really had Raven inside. Wouldn't hurt to see. Opening up her move list, she whistled at the list of moves present.

 **Ballistic Barrage**

 **Firecracker**

 **Two Hand Smash**

 **Yang Bang**

 **Super Sai-Yang (Ultimate Combo)**

 **Burn (Rage Art)**

Seeing her ultimate combo, Yang laughed while the others groaned at the horrible pun. The game did something bad and it should feel bad.

Testing out her style, Yang smirked seeing she had a swerve and dodge function. It sucked she had to stay stationary to deliver a kick, but it's not like she was a kicker in real life either.

 **Perfect!**

 **Perfect!**

 **Perfect!**

 **Perfect!**

Practicing her combos on the first four fights, she looked over at Ren and raised her brows in good spirit of the challenge. She was dominating the whole game with her dodges and swerves getting perfects four times in a row was easy.

"Beginner's luck." The ninja muttered, waiting for his turn to come up next. He'll show her who the ultimate gamer was.

Once the special scene was coming up, everyone waited to see who it was.

"Hey look, it's me." Ruby said as her character came up.

 **Ruby:** Yang!

 **Yang:** Ruby? What're you doing here?

 **Ruby:** I came to fight like everyone else. Look out sis. You're about to see the awesome power of me and Crescent Rose!

 **Yang:** Heh. Alright sis, but don't cry to dad if I beat you too badly.

"Bleh." The real Ruby stuck her tongue out at her sister.

 **One Perfect Combo later**

"At least Ruby got a hit in." The reaper muttered, destroying Yang's perfect streak. Swerves and dodges didn't work well against low attacks.

After Ruby's fight, Yang's win streak was stopped as all other characters got even harder. She nearly lost her match when Nora's character showed up. The ginger was slow but damn could she take away a third of the health bar with one timed swing.

 **Face Your Rival**

"Let's see who's up." Yang said, loosening up her fingers as they tensed up. She nearly lost it when Neopolitan came up. "Are you serious? Bad guys are in here too?"

 **Yang:** Didn't think I'd meet you here. Our rematch was due anyways.

 **Neo:** …

 **Yang:** …You don't talk much, do ya?

 **Neo:** (She smirks with her eye color changing)

"I'm gonna enjoy this." Yang frowned, getting ready to do her combos.

The fight was intense since Neo had the ability to shatter and reform again instantly. Each time Yang would do a punch, the ice cream girl would do a hit and run tactic with her own style of swerving away from Yang's punches. It took mostly grabs to win.

 **Great**

Feeling Ren's eyes on her, she turned to him to see he was smirking. He was being real competitive now, huh? At least she didn't use her rage arts yet. Readying herself for the boss fight, she felt her heart hammer wondering if it'd really be Raven. She let out a breath though when she saw it was just her dad.

 **Taiyang:** Hey sweety.

 **Yang:** Dad? What're you doing here?

 **Taiyang:** Same thing as you. You just missed her too.

 **Yang:** Dammit!

 **Taiyang:** Yeah. I know how you feel. Why not let it all out in this fight, huh?

Ren was wondering if all boss fights were going to be like this. So far, Ruby faced Qrow, Weiss faced Winter, and Yang faced her dad. It was like they were fighting their masters or someone close to them. If so, what was his story going to be?

The fight between Yang and her dad was going badly for the brawler with how her dad had a swerve and quick counter. The guy also had a cross counter against her aggressive playing. Groaning, she activated her rage art when she predicted a punch and managed to open it.

 **Yang:** Raaargh!

Going super saiyan, Yang rushed in with a blazing fists and started with a Dempsey Roll, followed with an uppercut and downward swing, then finished it with a hurricane hook that sent Taiyang flying while on fire.

Whooping in delight, she pumped her fist in the air with how she won. Even her rage art was epic like her. Now it was time to see the epilogue.

 **Narrator:** _Not finding Raven, Yang went back to Beacon in a glum state. Even with the money she won, she was still a little down she didn't get to see her mother. Entering her dorm though, she found a black letter with her name on it and a black feather taped to it's corner._

" _See you in the next Color Tournament."_

 _Crumpling the letter, Yang smirked as she went to the training room for a quick workout._

 _ **Sounds of heavy punching could be heard in the training room as Yang continued to pummel bot after bot. When a Paladin dropped down, the brawler smirked as she just walked to the giant robot and gave it one hard jab before turning and walking away.**_

 _ **Taking out her shades, she put them on and didn't turn back as the Paladin exploded from the single punch.**_

Yang had her mouth open after seeing how badass she was. It took Blake pushing her mouth close so flies wouldn't fly in.

"I am so badass." She smirked, turning to the others with a thumbs up.

It wasn't much of a big deal to Ren or Nora though.

' _Not impressed. I can do that too.'_ The ninja thought, making a grab for the controller but found it pulled away and given to Jaune. "What?"

"Let the others have a turn." The older sister said, putting Jaune in the player seat. "Go get 'em VB."

"Thanks Yang." The fellow blonde said, scrolling over the characters. After thinking it over, he decided to go with Blake's character.

"You're choosing me?" The cat faunus said before realizing how that sounded. Turning to Yang, it was too late as the fuel had been given.

"Yeah Jaune. You're choosing Blake? I didn't know you guys were that close." Yang nudged him as he tried to concentrate on the game.

He's learnt by now not to get baited. Just play the game and ignore her – she feeds off his reaction.

 **Narrator:** _Blake Belladonna. A beauty who's past is littered with regret and shame. Hoping to atone for her sins, she entered Beacon to get a new start and do good with her skills. Hearing of the White Fang entering the Color Tournament to recruit strong faunus to their cause, Blake rushed in to stop them._

" _I can't let the misguided fall into the Fang's words." She muttered, tightening her bow._

Yang was right about the game – it did hit close to home. When Jaune paused to see her move list, Blake hummed on how her moveset was named. Some felt nice but others she didn't like.

 **Kagenui**

 **Shadow Leap**

 **Anpo**

 **Cat's Paw**

 **Prowler**

 **Schrodinger**

 **Cat's Return**

 **Cat's Cradle (Ultimate Combo)**

 **From Shadows (Rage Art)**

"Aww, what?" Ruby frowned after counting. "You and Weiss have way more moves than us."

"Yeah." Yang frowned, feeling cheated. "What gives? You guys bribe the developers to make more moves?"

"We didn't even know this game existed until now." Weis scoffed at their petty jealousy. "This just means Blake and I are recognized at a far higher skill level."

"Please don't drag me into this." The cat faunus interjected, not taking her eyes off the screen.

Surprisingly, Jaune was doing okay with Blake. He understood that she was a hit and run type of fighter and had a good evasion rate higher than Yang's. Kagenui was used for trapping foes in place while moves like Anpo and Shadow Leap were used to evade and counter attack. If he was knocked down, Schrodinger was used to make the down a decoy while the real Blake would pounce from above of behind. As for Cat's Cradle, it was a gap breaker that was best used with Kagenui when the foe was stuck.

Just like the others, it was four matches until the special interaction came in. This time it was Sun who appeared. The real Blake groane as she had an idea of what was going to happen.

 **Sun:** Sup Blake. Fancy running into you here.

 **Blake:** I have no time for this Sun. I'm busy.

 **Sun:** (flexing) So how about later we go to the gun show when you're not busy?

 **Blake:** (groaning as she pulled out her weapon)

 **Sun:** I didn't hear a no.

Great, he was just a annoying as he was in real life. Blake really hoped Jaune would do a real number in him.

 **One victory later**

"Ok, spill." Yang said after Jaune beat Sun's character with only sustaining three hits. "How is it you're so good at this?"

"I just look at the patterns in the attacks and go for the openings." The knight said while beating up Ruby's character. "It also helps that Blake's character is a rush type with a distance breaker. After that I just start juggling and timing my hits with the hitbox-"

As Jaune rambled on with Ren nodding in agreement with most of his words, the girls were hearing a different language that came out of his mouth – except for Yang though. She's a fan of fighting games and was absorbing the info like a sponge.

 **Face your Rival**

By the time he was done rambling, it was time for the rival fight. Yang thought her rival would be Ren, but it turned out to be Torchwick!

"He's my rival in this?" Blake scowled, not liking him at all.

"Compared to Ruby, you have fought him more times." Weiss pondered.

 **Blake:** Torchwick. You being here means nothing good.

 **Roman:** Kitty cat (tipping his hat.) If we keep meeting like this I might think you've got a crush on me.

 **Blake:** (scowling while readying her stance) I'll definitely crush something.

Blake was forever thankful Jaune was able to beat Torchwick in under fifteen seconds. When Ren checked to see if the settings were still on expert, he found they were still there. Who knew Jaune and Ren were hardcore gamers?

When the boss battle came up, the others but Blake were confused to see someone they've never met before. It was a bull faunus with red hair and a black suit. Adam Taurus.

 **Adam:** Hello darling.

 **Blake:** Adam.

 **Adam:** Is that all you have to say after abandoning me?

 **Blake:** I have nothing more to say to a monster.

 **Adam:** (drawing his sword) You wound me. I'll return the favor ten-fold.

While the fight was going on, Blake was experiencing the whole thing like it was actually her fighting her old mentor. His attacks deflected her own and she expertly evaded his. When Adam's health went into the red, he activated his rage art and held his weapon out when Jaune attacked.

"No!" Blake shouted, knowing what was coming next.

When Blake's attack met, the screen went black and the only thing showing was Adam's red hair and mask.

 **Adam:** Hehaha!

With a red slice, Blake's health immediately went into the red. Frowning, Jaune performed Kagenui and followed it with Blake's rage art.

 **Blake:** Hup!

Creating tons of shadows, Blake had them surrounded Adam who was confused on who the real Blake was. As he kept turning, he didn't notice the real Blake appear from underneath his own shadow and pull his head back. The world then turned to black with Adam's scream piercing their ears. When the scene returned, Adam was on the floor in fetal position.

The others gaped as they tried to figure out what Blake did. It was more of on the scary side than badass. The cat faunus on the other hand preened at how her game self beat her mentor and broke his mind.

 **Narrator:** _After defeating Adam, Blake was able to stop the faunus in the tournament from joining the terrorist group. Inspired by her, they followed her and looked up to her as a role model and a leader. Not wanting them to go into any misguided groups, she let them look to her as their leader of a new faunus rights group called the Black Paws._

" _This is a good start. With the money I won, I can do so much good." She said while sitting in her leader's chair._

 _ **Blake was standing on a ledge looking down in the streets where her group was giving soup and fresh clothing to the poor and needy faunus. Hearing two landings behind her, she turned around to see Sun and Velvet.**_

" _ **Trouble." Sun said, motioning to a block over. "The Fang are out again."**_

 _ **Sighing, Blake dashed off to go and teach a few misguided fools a lesson.**_

"Look at that Blake. You became a gang leader." Yang said with a nod.

"I think the better term would be a philanthropist." Weiss said, patting Blake on the shoulder.

The cat faunus didn't know why the two were even congratulating her like it was real. It was just a game. It's not like she actually did do those things – then again she probably would have done it if given all that money and power. Aww great! Now even she was thinking of that possibility.

All in all, the game did look interesting and the story lines weren't so pretentious or overdramatic. The cat faunus was curious on how all their characters faired.

"It's your turn Pyrrha." Jaune said, giving the controller to his partner.

"O-okay. But it's my first time playing a fighting game so I'm sorry if I lose." The redhead said while holding the controller.

Going to character select, she knew who in mind to use. She just hoped she could play him right.

 **END**

 **AN: And that's chapter 2. Leave a review for suggested DLCs and please add the story in case I haven't read it yet.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

 **AN: Hey all. Glad to see some recommendations but I forgot to add in that no OCs. Alternate of the characters, but no OCs.**

 **Characters 3:** Jaune and Ren

 **Get Ready for the Fight of Your Life**

 **Narrator:** _Jaune Arc. Only male to the Arc family and leader of team JNPR. After a series of events he has been training with his partner Pyrrha Nikos to better his skills as a warrior. Feeling stagnant in his training with nothing to serious to test it on, he hears of the Color Tournament and the prize money._

" _This is great. I can test myself there and if I win I can even treat Pyrrha to a good time." He smiled in excitement, jumping in to the fight._

Putting the controller down, Pyrrha had to stop the blush from reaching to the tips of her hair. Turning to her partner she sees him looking back at her.

"Would you really do that Jaune?" She asked in a meek tone.

"If something like that happened, I guess I would." He answered, thinking that she was asking if he'd test himself in a tournament.

Gulping in a lump in her throat, Pyrrha took the controller back to start playing. Pausing like the others, she looked at Jaune's moveset and knitted her brows not really understanding most of it.

 **Shield Bash**

 **Flurry Swing**

 **Lie**

 **Valkyrie**

 **Nikos**

 **Hunker**

 **Mad Slasher (Ultimate Combo)**

 **Mystery Light (Rage Art)**

"Aww. He has moves named after us." Nora cooed, pulling her leader into a hug. "He really loves us."

"Of course I love you guys." Jaune returned the hug with one arm. "Team JNPR is a family."

Ruby and the others had to hold in their hnnnghs seeing such a pure sight. When Ren got in on it with a pat on Jaune's shoulder they nearly lost it.

"G-guys. I don't know what I'm doing." Pyrrha said in a small panic as she button mashed to get Jaune to do stuff. It was a good thing Jaune was a tank since he was only at half his health fighting Blake.

"Pyrrha. Jaune's a counter fighter. You need to time his attacks with his blocks." Ren advised her, seeing her nearly losing on the first round.

Trying to follow what Ren was saying, the redhead was getting the hang of it. She was still a stranger to juggling and chaining combos, but Jaune's character made up for it with his heavy hits and counters. By the time she made it to the fifth round, she had a pattern to follow.

Waiting for the special scene to start, they were surprised to see it was Ren. Seeing Ren and Jaune fighting, Nora was leaning forward cheering for them both.

 **Ren:** Hello Jaune.

 **Jaune:** Ren? What're you doing here?

 **Ren:** Nora heard about this tournament and wants the prize money for sweets. Any chance you could back out of this?

 **Jaune:** Sorry buddy, but I've got my own plans with the winnings.

"It's a battle of love!" Yang gasped in mock drama. "Who will win? The ninja or the knight?"

Ignoring her, Pyrrha was doing her best to not get beat up by Ren. The ninja was speedy and Jaune's hits weren't connecting that well. Sure her quick hits whittled him down, but the heavy blows missed.

"Use the special counters Pyrrha." Ren coached her, seeing how aggressive his character was fighting. They were having a win streak and he didn't want his team to be the one to make first loss.

Inputing the commands, the champion found a good tactic. Lie was for mid, Valkyrie was for low, and Nikos was meant for high and aerial. Each time Ren would attack, his hits were deflected and countered with heavy hits. When she won the fight, the others clapped for her except Ruby.

"You guys are mad when I spam, but she gets an applause?" The reaper pouted.

"In this case, it's tactical." Ren defended. "Just like how Weiss' parry skills and Blake's high evasion set."

"Don't forget my dodge and swerves." Yang added, shooting Ruby's plane down.

Grumbling at the 'elite gamers' and their reasons, Ruby went back to watching Pyrrha use Jaune. Weirdly enough, it was like watching the real Jaune fight and win in a clumsy way.

Once the rival fight was coming up, they were al wondering who would it be. Maybe it was going to be Cardin, but it couldn't be since his picture wasn't even in the game.

 **Face Your Rival**

When Neptune's picture showed up, the others wondered why. Even Jaune raised a brow not even thinking of Neptune as a rival. No offence the blue haired boy, but he just didn't give off a rival vibe.

 **Neptune:** Hey man. Cool seeing you here.

 **Jaune:** Hi. So what're you doing here?

 **Neptune:** It's a tournament. (gesture to their surrounding) What else am I doing?

 **Jaune:** I meant like why. Are you in for the money?

 **Neptune:** I am. I'm planning on taking Weiss out with those winnings.

 **Jaune:** Really? Same here. …Uh, not the taking Weiss out part! Just the money stuff and competing. Hehe, can we just fight now?

Jaune groaned into his hands seeing his character make a fool out of himself. Seeing how he was acting in the game made him feel self conscious about how he was in real life too.

For some reason, Pyrrha was quick in taking Neptune down. Maybe it was because she was always close in that the pole-arm was no use up close to Jaune's mid to close range. Looking at the others, the only one disappointed was Weiss.

"So if Neptune's the rival, who's the boss?" Ruby asked.

"I have an idea who." Blake said, noticing the theme. Ren was fighting for Nora, and Neptune was for Weiss. It was like Yang said – a fight for love.

As the boss cutscene came up, Pyrrha nearly dropped her controller seeing her standing in the ring with people cheering her name. She was even politely waving to the crowd as they cheered.

 **Pyrrha:** Hello Jaune. It's surprising to see you here.

 **Jaune:** Hey Pyrrha. I guess I shouldn't be surprised to find you here. It is a tournament after all. I'm more surprised I got this far.

 **Pyrrha:** (giggling) Don't sell yourself so short Jaune. You made it here on your own. That speaks volumes of your improvement.

 **Jaune:** Heh. Thanks. (drawing his weapon) Don't hold back on me now.

It felt weird for Pyrrha to be fighting against herself. At some point she thought she was herself and she was fighting Jaune. After getting her head back in the game and concentrating on beating herself, the tables were turned. As Jaune's health got into the red, she panicked at started button mashing again to push her character back.

By some stroke of luck, she inputted the keys for rage art and just stood there with shield out. The others were confused with the rage art too since it wasn't doing anything. When the game Pyrrha did hit Jaune though, that's when the rage art activated.

 **Jaune:** Here I go!

Shutting his eyes, Jaune swung his sword and a bright light filled the screen. There was the sound of slashing and hits and as the light dimmed, Pyrrha was flat on the ground with Jaune standing with sword held high.

"That was cool." Nora said after a moment of silence.

"Looks like Jaune's rage art needs an opponent to strike." Ren noted, knowing a few other game characters with the same function. It was risky but the damage given was extremely heavy – just like the Adam's character.

Shushing Ren, Pyrrha had her eyes on the screen as she waited to see Jaune's epilogue.

 **Narrator:** _Winning against Pyrrha Nikos in front of hundreds of people with millions watching around the world, Jaune's popularity soon rose in mere seconds. Despite all that, he managed to keep his humility while gaining a boost in confidence._

 _ **Gently pushing some of the paparazzi and journalists aside, Jaune ran to Pyrrha who was getting up from the floor.**_

" _ **Pyrrha. I won!" He beamed showing the trophy and prize money.**_

" _ **You sure did, Jaune. All on your own." She smiled, getting a hand up.**_

" _ **I couldn't have done it without your training though." He said, handing over the Color Tournament trophy. "You deserve some of the credit."**_

" _ **You wanna go for some churos or something? My treat.~" He asked, waving the money in his hand.**_

" _ **I'd love to." She smiled, grabbing his hand and walking out the stage.**_

Blushing, Pyrrha put the controller down. Turning to Jaune, he didn't look fazed at all from his other self asking her out on a date.

"W-would you really do that, Jaune?" She asked, her voice meek and low.

"No." Pyrrha didn't have her hopes up, but hearing him say that still hurt. Even Yang gasped at the quick rejection.

"I'd treat you to a spaghetti meal or something nicer." He continued with a smile. "Churos are nice, but kind of cheap for a thank you present."

Everyone deflated when he said that. Of course he was seeing it as something none romantic. Pyrrha was still happy though – at least there was a possibility of something happening with her and Jaune, even if it was in a game.

"Alright chumps, lets do this." Nora announced, puttig on her game face.

"You got this, right Nora?" Her partner asked, eyeing her critically.

Fun fact: Nora is an even better gamer than him. The only problem is that she doesn't play to win or the achievements, but for fun and 'lolz.' It pisses Ren off sometimes because there are times where her 'play for fun' is better than his serious gameplay. And the hits he does manages to get on her aren't by his skill – no, it's by her need to make things dramatic!

"Time to be the ninja." The bomber said with a smirk, picking Ren.

 **Narrator:** _Lie Ren. The ninja of team JNPR. Rivaling his mastery of stealth is his mastery of the culinary arts. Finding a shortage of funds to buy ingredients, he is given a poster of the Color Tournament showing the huge prize money for the champion._

" _This'll be an interesting time." He sighed, walking into the tournament._

"Are we really losing money from food?" Jaune asked, giving Ren a worrying look.

"Not really." The ninja replied, feeling a nervous feeling they really were. He made a mental note to check their savings and stock later. Putting aside for now, he looked over the list of his moves when Nora paused to check.

 **Konohagakure**

 **Force Palm**

 **Cloud Hop**

 **Lightning**

 **Silent Step**

 **Tekken**

 **Rising Crane**

 **Viper's Tail**

 **Raging Tiger**

 **Magenta Streak (Ultimate Combo)**

 **Pink Lotus (Rage Art)**

"Wow. He's more ninja than you, Blake." Ruby said, impressed with Ren's moveset. Her comment got the cat faunus glaring at her and Ren.

Watching Nora play, the others besides Blake soon agreed Ren was more ninja. His hits weren't that heavy than Blake's, but they were lightning fast and had a longer combo stream. He even showed better acrobatic skills than Blake. The only move that gave the heaviest damage was Force Palm, and it required the enemy to be stunned first.

"How are you this good?" Ruby asked Nora as she beat the fourth enemy under twenty seconds.

"Get good." Nora shrugged, eyes not leaving the screen.

Waiting for the special cutscene, Blake was a bit happy to see it was her fighting. Now they'd see who the real ninja was.

 **Blake: …**

 **Ren: …**

 **Blake: …**

 **Ren: …**

 **Blake: …(blink)**

That wasn't the kind of cutscene they were all hoping for. To Ren though, he gave Blake a hidden smirk only she noticed. Giving a glare, she turned back to the screen to see how her character was fighting Ren. Seeing Ren's health drop down to a pixel, she suppressed a triumphant shout on how her character was a true ninja. Looking back at Ren though, she saw he was giving Nora a passive look while she was humming.

"Nora, stop clowning around and finish it." He said a little miffed.

"Fine. Just thought I'd make things more dramatic." The bomber huffed, turning the tables and beating Blake after a counter and reversal.

 **One long combo and juggle later**

 **Great**

Blake didn't care anymore. It was just a game anyways. It's not like it was the same in real life anyways. Besides, she was more of a modern ninja than an old-fashioned one. If one was to squint, even Ruby could be considered ninja in her own rights. Speedy, wore black, and used a farming tool as a weapon – therefore, ninja.

Focusing on the story of the game, the cat faunus wondered who Ren's character would be facing in the boss battle. All of team RWBY fought someone close to being a mentor of theirs and everyone in the dorm knew Pyrrha and Jaune were always training on the rooftops so it was close to a partner/mentor thing.

After Nora breezed through the other fighters, it was time for the rival fight. Waiting to see who it was, they oohed to see it was Fox Alistair from team CFVY. It was sort of weird though since they didn't see his character in the list of characters to pick from. Velvet was there, but not all of CFVY.

 **Fox:…**

 **Ren:…**

 **Fox:…(narrow eyes)**

 **Ren:…(get into stance)**

 **Random Audience: HAJIME!**

Ren was focusing on the screen as Nora used him to fight Fox. His attacks may have been fast, but they required circular motions to start combos. Fox on the other hand used quick jabs as a part of his combos and a two-handed punch for a heavy. What made it worse was that the second year had a dash in function that closed the distance from his flips.

 **Fox:** White Fang!

"No!" Ren blurted out, seeing he got caught in an uppercut and a down punch. "Nora, are you taking this seriously?"

The ginger was ignoring him as she continued to input commands for game Ren. Up until now, things were getting boring for her just playing to win. There was no flash or lolz and it made her lose interest. Adding some drama into this fight, she was making a show of it putting the watchers at the edge of their seats.

Causing four consecutive slow motion scenes to occur with no hits happening, Nora could tell the others were at the edge of their seats. Once the time ran down to the last ten seconds, she stopped with the show to get the match over with.

Using Tekken, Ren's character took on a horse stance and did a once two that stunned Fox. Following up with Rising Crane and Raging Tiger, she ended the whole match with a Force Palm that pushed Fox to the walls of the stage.

 **Great**

Once that match ended, Nora preened at giving a good show. Getting pats on the back and a few words of high praise, she nodded while waiting for the boss battle to start.

Walking onto the stage, Ren saw he was alone. Looking around for his opponent, there was no sign. Suddenly the space behind Ren shifted as it got closer. Hearing clicking behind him, Ren had Stormflower out in a second.

 _Clang!_

Blake had to hold back from seeing her old friend Ilia in the game. Just like Adam, she must have been a NPC character put in for the story.

 **Ilia:** Pretty good for a human.

 **Ren:** …

 **Ilia:** Silent one, huh? The last sound you'll make will be your screams.

 **Ren:** …You can try.

"Now he speaks." Weiss commented, getting a snicker from Ruby.

The fight was a bit challenging for Nora since Ilia had the ability to turn invisible. What made things worse was that her weapon could elongate and took a huge chunk from Ren's health. Tekken was a good stunner, but it took a second too long to perform and required Ren to be up close. After three hits, Ren was now in rage mode.

"Use the rage art." Ruby said in panic.

Nora ignored her. While in rage mode, she and her leader noticed attacks were a bit quicker and damage increased by 1.5.

Going basic, Nora used ducking and sidestepping to close the distance while using Ren's leg reach to kick. Once she got close in, she input the commands for a quick launcher and juggled Ilia in the air. Once she hit the ground, she used a kick to bounce Ilia back up to juggle her once more and launch her into the air. Timing it as she fell down, Nora did the input for rage art

 **Ren:** It's time to end this.

Hitting Ilia with his palm, the cutscene started. Stepping on Ilia's knee, Ren used it to backflip and kick her in the chin and jump back six feet. Reeling his arm back, his muscles popped to emphasize the power he was putting into the hit. Swinging forward, the speed and power behind the palm strike was so devastating it was replayed three times in different angles. When Ilia flew back, it was a KO.

 **Great**

"That was close." Nora said wiping her brow. "I was not expecting her to be speedy _and_ give heavy hits."

"Good job Nora." Ren patted her head, getting a blush for her win.

Shushing them, the others waited for his epilogue.

 **Narrator:** _Winning the Color Tournament, Ren was able to get the money needed for groceries. Walking his way back to Beacon, he was extremely tired ad in need of some rest. Seeing as he had enough for even Nora's appetite, he thought to try and spoil himself a bit with his hard earnings._

 _ **The sounds of a sizzling pan could be heard as Ren was in the kitchen making a storm. Cooking with a vigor not seen in the tournament, his hands moved like water as he grabbed all the ingredients prepared behind him. In the tables where his team sat after finishing their share, they watched his back as he worked. After a pouring sound and a bright light shined, Ren turned around to show a cup of something greenish purple in his hands.**_

" _ **What is that?" Jaune asked, eyeing the thing dangerously.**_

 _ **Not saying anything, Ren blew on it and drank it down with glass tipped up. Putting the cup down, Ren opened his eyes to show his magenta pupils were now glowing full of power.**_

" _ **You can't get hurt eating the healthy things." He smirked, his pink aura oozing off of his body.**_

"Is that what's in your drinks?" Nora asked, eyeing her partner in disbelief.

"No!" The ninja denied, making her more suspicious.

Ignoring the two as Nora continued to interrogate Ren about his health drinks, Ruby grabbed the controller to take her turn. Since Ren got to play her partner, it was only fair that he got to play his.

 **Narrator:** Nora Valkyrie!

 **END**

 **AN: And there's the boys of team JNPR. It's been a few days and I'm coming down with something. The rain and cold weather is getting to me. Obviously next up is Nora and Pyrrha.**

 **As for DLCs, here are some of the approved:**

 **Wedding Dress Pyrrha**

 **Tuxedo Jaune**

 **Iron Man Pyrrha**

 **Rule 63 RWBY and JNPR**

 **Samurai Ren – Ren with Crocea Mors like Samurai Jack**

 **RWBY as the Red Army**

 **JNPR as the Blue Army**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY**

 **AN: So I kind of forgot about this. It's not really as popular as the others but it still deserve some attention. But enough talk. On to the game!**

 **Characters 4:** Nora and Pyrrha

 **Get Ready for the fight of your life**

 **Narrator:** _Nora Valkyrie is the hyper member of team JNPR. Unpredictable and known for bouts of wild thoughts, she can be hard to read. Hearing of the Color Tournament, it was bound to happen she would enter. Holding Magnhild over her shoulder, she laughed as she skipped towards it._

" _Ololololololololo!" Nora made a war cry as she stood in the middle of the ring._

Everyone including Nora laughed as they heard the cry. The real Nora made note to use that in the ring next time Miss Goodwitch called her up for a fight. Pausing, Ruby looked over Nora's move list.

 **Pink Bomb**

 **Leg Breaker**

 **Smash**

 **Hammer Time**

 **Pancake**

 **Crazy Thursday (Ultimate Combo)**

 **Boop (Rage Art)**

"Ooh! Ooh!" The ginger shook Ruby's shoulder. "Do Boop. Do Boop!"

Ruby waited for Ren to pull her back. The little leader will show them. Her first play might've been bad, but she will prove she is a master gamer! This play will prove her worth! And she'll do it by beating down –

"Zwei?" All of them said in surprise, seeing the dog in the game.

It was true. The first opponent was Zwei the corgi. The fight was so one sided it was obvious who was going to win.

 **Game Over**

"Ruby, what the hell?" Yang pouted, disappointed in her sister. "You didn't even put up a fight."

In the background, Ren was mentally cheering that no one on his team were the first to get a game over.

"I cant hurt Zwei!" The little leader pouted, not wanting to play anymore. "Who could hurt such a cute face?"

"I could!" Blake quickly snatched the controller, pressing continue as Nora.

Remembering the commands for using Nora, Blake was ecstatic to hit the stupid dog with the hammer. Pink Bomb was grenades, Leg Breaker was a quick low stunner, Smash was a slow guard breaker, Hammer Time was a 5 hit swing, and Pancake was a devastating overhead swing.

Breathing heavy with a manic smile on her face, Blake was starting to see the appeal of video games. Swinging Nora's hammer to do Pancake once more, it was music to her four ears hearing that stupid dog's yelps in pain. With one final hit, the dog sailed through the air in slow motion with a loud yelp before hitting the ground. It tried to get up, but it gave up and laid there – forever.

"No!" Ruby and Weiss cried for the poor dog.

"That felt good." Blake said with a small smile. Giving it back to the reaper, it was thrown back at her with a bit too much force. "Huh?"

" **PlAy Iiiit~.** " Ruby hissed with eyes boring into Blake's soul. " **play the GaMe hethen!** "

Staring at the others, they were backed into a corner with Jaune and Pyrrha's shield out in case they were next. Now sitting alone with the demon next to her, Blake was shivering as she continued to play the game. So far, she found out if she was looking like she was about to lose the little demon was going to growl at her. That was all the incentive Blake needed to win.

Reaching a cutscene, she relaxed knowing she was almost done.

 **Ruby:** You beat up my dog!

 **Nora:** I'm sorry Ruby, but he wanted to fight me with honor. If it makes you feel better, I didn't hold back.

 **Ruby:** I'm gonna kill you!

 **Nora:** That's the spirit. Come at me with all you have. Hit me with your best shot!

After watching the others play so much and Ruby appearing so many times, Blake's memorized the reaper's patterns. The Ruby in the game always telegraphed her moves that it was easy to block most of the hits. Too bad Nora's character had long build ups and made herself wide open for small attacks that lowered her health.

"Do the thing!" Yang cheered behind Jaune's shield. Seeing her sister glaring back at her, she ducked back down.

Inputting the commands for the ultimate combo, Blake prepared for Crazy Thursday. She along with everyone else was confused when all Nora did was throw her hammer into the air and off screen. Now weaponless, she had nothing do but defend. Suddenly, when Ruby rushed in to hit Nora, the hammer came back down and hit Ruby over the head winning the match.

"Pfft." Weiss held a laugh, seeing something so stupid but funny. Seeing her partner glaring at her, she held in the laughter and hid behind Pyrrha.

" _Go Blake._ "Jaune cheered quietly, feeling sorry for the cat faunus.

Wanting to get things over with, Blake just focused on Nora's guard breakers and stunners to beat everyone down. When it got to the rival battle, she saw it was Yang.

"Wait, what makes Yang Nora's rival?" She asked, sparing a glance behind her.

"Cause we're the strongest." Yang flexed with Nora posing next to her. "The toughest." Both did another macho pose. Then they both puffed out their chests with hands behind their backs. "And the boobi-"

"We get it." Ruby cut her off, pointing back to the screen. "Blake. Play. Now."

 **Face Your Rival**

 **Yang:** Sup.

 **Nora:** Heyo.

 **Yang:** So I heard you beat my sis. Well, how's seeing if you can get two for two? (Yang puts her fists together.)

 **Nora:** Bring it sister. I'm raring to go!

Like with Ruby, Blake's memorized Yang's moveset in the game. She didn't telegraph much like her sister, but if one was to play by ear they'd hear Yang's character always made a click noise for fast and heavy blows, and a grunt for slow hits. Playing things safe, it was best to always aim low and guard mid and high since Yang's moves mostly hit in those areas.

Using well timed Leg Breakers, it was easy putting Yang down if one had patience. Just as Yang's character went in the red, she was going to do a Rage Art.

"Oh my gosh! Quick Blake, block it!" Weiss shouted behind the shield, getting into the game.

Panicking, Blake hit an attack instead and sighed in relief when Nora smacked Yang in the head with Magnhild. The others almost thought she was going to lose with how close that match was. And since the rival fight was over, it was the boss fight now.

"I bet it's Ren." Yang said, feeling Ruby finally calmed down.

 **Port:** Miss Valkyrie. Good to see you.

 **Nora:** Hey Professor. You out for a walk too?

 **Port:** A very enthusiastic one. So much action today.

 **Nora:** I know. Isn't it great! Say? You wanna fight too? Olololololololo!

 **Port:** Halalalalalalala!

Something about the conversation bothered the audience. Ren had an inking of what was going on, but he saved his judgment for later when the ending came. For now, he was watching Blake have a hard time beating Port.

The man was a literal tank with his blunderbuss axe. Unlike how Jaune was a counter-type, the professor was a charging tank. Unlike the man's stories, this one was straightforward and direct.

"Aim for his pudgy legs!" Ruby shouted, forgetting about Zwei and focusing on beating Port.

Doing a leg breaker, they all gaped when Port jumped over the swing and sat on Nora's head before bouncing off. While the others groaned and shouted at the move, Blake was concentrating on winning the game. So far, Nora and Port were at half health. This was getting intense with both being in the red soon. Taking a chance, Blake input the commands for Boop while Port's character readied for its own Rage Art. In slow motion, both weapons were swinging when Nora's hit first.

 **Nora:** Are ya ready?!

Hitting Port in the gut, he was sent on his back as Nora stomped her way towards him with hammer dragging behind her. The scene turned gray and thunder was in the sky as Port tried to crawl away. It was the scene of a horror movie with the ginger's bangs covering her eyes. When she got close, her smile got wider and more crazy. Then she raised the hammer high in the air with one hand and laughed like a madwoman as lightning flashed in the skies.

 **Nora:** Boop!

Poking Port in the nose, the sun was out once more and Port was pale as a ghost. With Nora now the winner, everyone got closer to see the epilogue.

 **Narrator:** _After beating Port, Nora was surprised to she got money and a trophy. She was unaware the Color Tournament was meant for fighting._

" _You guys need to change the name!" She pouted, still holding the winnings. "I thought the Color Tournament was an art competition."_

 _Keeping the trophy and money, Nora had an idea of what she wanted to do with it._

" _ **Mora pancakes please!" Nora shouted as she sat at Pancake Emporium.**_

 _ **It was Pancake Wednesday and everyone was sitting at the table enjoying themselves. With her winnings, she made it a thing that there would be free pancakes of all flavors and variety every Wednesday at her favorite restaurant. With this idea, there was peace amongst faunus and humans as they shared table. And since she was the creator and benefactor of the idea and event, she was given a crown and cape by the people with a pet sloth to lay on her lap.**_

" _ **It's good to be the queen." Nora cheered, drinking strawberry milk from her big trophy.**_

"I need to win a trophy!" Nora squealed, wanting all of that from the game.

Blake was shaking her head at the idea of pancakes bringing equality and peace. Sure an army fought on it's belly, but would it really go that far? She doubted any army would unite because of food.

"Since Ruby lost and Blake took over, does that mean I get to go next?" Ren looked to Yang since she was in charge of who went next.

"Hm. Nope. It's gotta be Weiss." Yang tossed the control to the heiress. "It'd be unfair since she's the only one that hasn't tried."

"What makes you think I'd even know how to play?" Weiss tried to give the controller to Ren. He didn't take it since it _would_ be unfair to not let her try. "Oh fine!"

Since Weiss was new to gaming, she was going to pick an obvious winner. New to gaming she may be, but she did not want to lose especially at her first game.

 **Narrator:** _Pyrrha Nikos. Four time Mistral Tournament Champion. Coming to Beacon, she has made true friends that would last her a lifetime. When an invitation to enter the Color Tournament was given to her, she was going to dismiss it but was coaxed into it by her friends. Her team has never seen her tournament fights before and wished to cheer her up close._

" _If you're all sure." She relented, wanting a little to show off to them._

"Ooh. Even P-Money likes to show off sometimes." Yang teased, getting the champion to blush.

In all honesty, there are times she did want to show off to them but chose to be humble. When Weiss paused to see her moveset, she frowned seeing how little there was.

 **Achilles**

 **Negate**

 **Attract**

 **Hyperion (Ultimate Combo)**

 **Huntress (Rage Art)**

"Looks like the game hates you, Pyrrha." Nora mumbled, seeing only three specials to work with.

As Weiss experimented and played, she was amazed to get all perfects on all the fights.

"I take back what I said." The ginger patted Pyrrha on the shoulder. "The game is fair and loves you."

Achilles was a deflect skill that only needed one button input. No matter what area, it would deflect. Unlike Jaune's that required one button and a direction key, Pyrrha's was automatic and needed perfect timing – something Weiss was able to do even for her first time playing. As for Negate and Attract, Weiss didn't need to use them yet.

 **Ruby:** Oh, hey Pyrrha. Looks like I'm fighting you.

 **Pyrrha:** Hello Ruby. I was not expecting to fight you so early.

 **Ruby:** Yeah. …Hey, can you just forfeit so I can go up ahead? Weiss will be mad if she finds out I didn't at least make it to the semi-finals

 **Pyrrha:** I'm sure she'd be more mad you asked someone to forfeit.

"I would." Weiss wagged a finger at a pouting Ruby. "As much as I like winning, not working for a victory is disgraceful."

"Eyes on the fight, Weiss." Yang pointed to the screen.

Back to the game, Weiss was having a hard time with Ruby's speed. Achilles would deflect, but Ruby's recovery time was fast. Trying the command for Negate, she smiled seeing an edge from what it did. Negate pushes away while Attract pulls forward. With this in her arsenal, she was able to control the flow of the fight and beat Ruby.

Practicing more on the other fighters, Weiss learned Attract and Negate also worked in pushing Pyrrha away or helped her dash in close to the opponent. The juggling was still new to her, but Pyrrha's range from spear to sword made it easy to win all matches with a perfect streak.

 **Face Your Rival**

 **Weiss:** Hello Pyrrha. I was expecting you later in the finals.

 **Pyrrha:** Tournaments are known to surprise us this way.

 **Weiss:** Early or not. (getting into stance) Prepare yourself.

 **Pyrrha:** (raises shield and spear)

"I will say this again." Weiss frowned while staring at her game self. "I do not sound like that."

Using Negate and Attract, Weiss controlled the distance and managed to get her game self into the red. When the game Weiss used a glyph to jump back and fired an ice shard, Weiss made Pyrrha perform Achilles but gasped when the shard hit. Thinking it a fluke, she tried once more but gritted her teeth when all shard hit until Pyrrha was in the yellow.

"Why is this not working?" The heiress stomped a foot. Remembering all the foes Pyrrha fought in the game, Yang was the one that found the clue.

"The deflect only works on bullets and metal weapons." The brawler tapped a fist on her open palm.

Ren and Jaune were impressed by how detailed the game was. If the details were like that, then chances were there had to be easter eggs inside. Sharing a look, they agreed to try and find them.

Button mashing at this point, Weiss got lucky and made Pyrrha throw her shield at the other her and knocked her out.

"Heh. Neat." Nora nodded at the win.

Moving on, they waited for the boss to appear. It might be a surprise person like with Ren, or it might be-

"Miss Goodwitch is in the game too!" Yang smirked, seeing who the boss was.

 **Glynda:** Congrats making this far Miss Nikos.

 **Pyrrha:** Thank you professor. I aim to win this tournament for my team as well.

 **Glynda:** Hm. I hope you have a contingency for losing.

 **Pyrrha:** With respect professor, I only keep victory in mind.

Weiss focused, knowing how the real Miss Goodwitch was like in real life. There was no metal on the teacher so it was all Pyrrha and distance. Starting strong and fast, she got into Glynda's guard and kept hitting even while the teacher blocked. When the teacher dashed back, she tried to dash in but with a wave of her whip, Pyrrha was lifted up and slammed on the ground.

"Come on!" Weiss whined, trying to recover and fire a few shots.

Pyrrha was still in the green while Glynda was three fourths of her health. Dodging rocks the teacher summoned, she tried to replicate the shield throw but instead had Pyrrha throw her spear. The others cheered when it was a direct hit that put the teacher in the yellow. But now that Pyrrha had no weapon, she only had the shield to block. Then Glynda caught Pyrrha in another float and slam.

"You need to get in closer." Ren suggested, not really sure on the distance of Goodwitch's attack.

"No. She needs to side step or roll." Jaune added, unsure himself.

"No. It's more like she needs to interrupt the swing." Yang shook her head.

"Shut up!" Weiss ground out, trying once more to throw her shield.

"Do down forward X." Nora coached. "I'm pretty sure that's how you throw the shield."

Doing so quickly, it didn't do it but brought the spear back into Pyrrha's hand. Trying it once more, Weiss found it was the command for throwing and getting back the spear. Trying down back X, Weiss made the champion throw her shield, but it was blocked at rolled onto the floor.

"Bad idea." Ren commented. He was right since Glynda summoned rocks and pelted Pyrrha. With no shield her health bar was being whittled into the orange. "Weiss, get out of there."

It was easier said than done with how much rocks were being thrown. Fighting Glynda was like fighting a tornado. Once the health was in the red, Weiss hoped the rage art would work.

The shield was summoned back to Pyrrha and she threw it to Glynda once more. Since the teacher was still in attack mode, she couldn't dodge or block the opener for the rage art.

After the shield struck Glynda in the head, she fell to the ground and was disoriented for a bit. When she got up, Pyrrha was nowhere in sight. Feeling someone was creeping up behind her, it was too late when Pyrrha jumped and proceeded to flail the teacher around like a lion playing with it's meat. Tossing her far, the redhead took her spear out and chucked it to the teacher where it pinned her to the floor by her shirt collar.

"Dang, that was brutal." Yang commented with Blake nodded stunned.

"I'm pretty sure she would dangle me from Beacon tower if I did that to her in real life." The real Pyrrha said with a bit of fear.

"I cant believe I won on my first try." Weiss gasped, feeling like proud of herself. Putting the controller down, she watched the epilogue of her hard earned victory.

 **Narrator:** _Winning the tournament, Pyrrha felt more joy since her friends were in the crowd supporting her. Calling them to the ring, they rushed down to greet her._

" _ **Yay, Pyrrha!" Nora hugged her friend while Ren patted her on the shoulder.**_

" _ **Nora, please." The redhead laughed when the ginger started spinning her. Looking around, she didn't see her leader. "Where's Jaune?"**_

" _ **Little help, please!" She saw him, blindly walking to her with a bunch of flowers in front of him. "Some of your fans wanted me to give these to you."**_

 _ **As she got down from Nora to help him, the blonde tripped on a crack in the ring. Falling on Pyrrha, the whole audience went silent of what they saw next.**_

 _ **With flowers sprawled around them, the champion and her leader were sharing an accidental kiss. Slowly getting up, the two looked at each other with red faces at the contact. Then the silence was broken by a fan.**_

" _ **That man has defiled our queen's lips!" She shouted. "Burn him at the stake!"**_

 _ **Many fans shouted as they raised their Milo replicas. Ren and Nora watched from a safe distance as Jaune and Pyrrha ran out of the ring with trophy and check in hand. The scene froze on Jaune's panicked face and Pyrrha smiling as an angry mob chased them.**_

While Jaune and Pyrrha were blushing while looking away from each other, Yang was laughing at the end result. Before any of them could make fun of the two, there was a new message on the TV screen after Weiss went to the main menu.

 **REWARDS UNLOCKED!**

 **Unlocked Team [CFVY]**

 **Unlocked [Sun], [Winter], [Penny]**

 **R63 mode-[10+ Perfects collected]**

 **RWBY SYMBIOTE – [2+ Perfect RWBY Each]**

 **Ruby (Be My Enemy)-[Finish Easy Mode]**

 **Weiss (Queen Costume)-[6 Perfect], (Winter Outfit)-[Finish story in Difficult]**

 **Yang (Warlord)-[6 Perfects], (Fate/GO)-[Perform Rage Art in Difficult]**

 **Blake (Edgelord)-[Perform Rage Art on Difficult Boss], (Kunoichi)-[6 Perfect], (Human)-[Finish Story in Difficult]**

 **Jaune (tux)-[Pyrrha Ending Unlocked], (White)–[Perform Rage Art on Difficult Boss],**

 **Pyrrha (wedding dress)-[Pyrrha Ending Unlocked], (Gladiator)-[6 Perfect], (Silver)-[Perform Rage Art on Difficult Boss]**

 **Ren (Swordsman)-[5 Perfect], (Zen Form)-[Finish Story in Difficult], (Monk)-[6 Perfect], (Silver)-[Perform Rage Art on Difficult Boss]**

 **Nora (Axe)-[Finish Story in Difficult], (Silver)-[Perform Rage Art on Difficult Boss], (Pancake Queen Costume)-[Nora Ending Unlocked]**

"Why do I get little unlocks?" Ruby pouted, seeing all the new stuff the others got.

"You didn't complete Difficult mode, remember?" Ren reminded, looking at his stuff. Zen Mode and Swordsman were something he wanted to see.

"Pull into gallery to see what other unlockables are there." Yang told the ninja when he had the controller.

Ren didn't need to be told since he was just about to do that. Turns out they could customize their characters and had different stuff. Skimming through them, they each took note of how to get those characters.

"To get Professor Arc, get complete perfects in difficult story mode." Blake read out, getting Ren to take note of it. The game was nice, but now it burned the gamer inside him that liked to unlock things by effort. "Headmaster Ruby requires twenty perfects on difficult. Grimm Mode requires all characters to lose boss battles ten times each. God of Thunder needs Nora to finish all battles in difficult story mode with Crazy Thursday. Amazon Queen needs Pyrrha to finish all battles in difficult story mode with Huntress. Berzerker needs Yang to complete perfects in story mode. God Mode requires characters to finish their story in highest difficulty with complete perfects."

"How do I get plasma cutter?" Ruby asked, getting Ren to go over her unlockable. "So I just need finish my story on difficult. Sounds easy. Ooh! BlazRuby requires finishing all battles in Rage Art."

 **Narrator:** Ren(Zen Mode)

"It is my mission to unlock everything." The ninja whispered, eyes focused on the game. Next to him, Nora wanted to get her stuff out too.

 **END**

 **AN: If any of you guys have any other unlockables or DLC suggestions, add them in the reviews. PMs are nice, but it's a lot easier for me to talk through reviews. Working on +J and Ruby Gaiden. For Professor Arc, its really Neo disguised as the (un)lucky professor. Swordsman Ren is Samurai Ren. Warlord Yang is sort of Doomfist from Overwatch.**

 **After Ruby Gaiden is done, a new story will appear.**


End file.
